Worlds Apart
by DeathDakota
Summary: The infection reachs the small town, were Aiden & April Lives. April is bitten & Aiden is immune & hates zombies. What will their friendship end with?
1. Bad Dream or Reality?

Worlds Apart

**Bad dream or Reality? **

The rain fell silently, now where was everyone? I walked into the school, no one in the hallway. Was I really that late? No, it was only 7:50AM I continued to my class, empty. Like the rest of the school, I walked back to the entrance and opened the door, but I got surprised. I had never seen a creature or such a thing like that, he.. It looked somehow human, and in some other way not. But there was something familiar about him.

'' Oh my god! Are you okay? '' I said while looking at him.

His eyes had a milk white color and he was covered in blood. He looked up at me in a odd, hungry way, I moved some steps backwards till I was pushed against the wall.

He grabbed my shoulders and whispered '' Happy Birthday April ''

Then he bit me. I woke in a scream, soaked in sweat. I looked at the watch 3AM, I sighed and raised went to the bathroom. It was the same dream every night, was it a sign? Was this going to happen? Maybe I was just a bit paranoia. I looked at myself in the mirror, nothing change..

Or wait a minute, was that. I examined my neck, bite marks. But how could it? No I was 100% sure it was just a dream, it didn't happen.. Or at least I think I didn't happen. I ran back to my room and grabbed my phone, I pushed the quickly pressed the number and waited.

'' Hello ? '' Aiden yawned sleepy.

'' Aiden! God! You know the odd dream, I have been dreaming lately? '' I quickly said.

'' Yeah, what about it? '' He mumbled tired.

'' I woke up with these.. Bite marks the same place like where he bit me in the dream! '' I said a bit to fast.

'' Slow down girl, which bite marks? Ain't you just starting to get a bit paranoia? I mean come on it could be anything like-.. '' Aiden stopped in sentence.

'' Aiden? '' I whispered curious.

'' There's someone inside.. Hold on a sec. '' He mumbled back.

I waited, the minutes seemed like hours. Suddenly I heard something, the sound of glass being broken into pieces. Again I heard Aiden's voice '' The park in 10 minutes, don't tell anyone and don't let anyone see you '' He whispered quietly and hung up. I looked at the phone as it would give me the answer, what the hell was going on?


	2. Other Decisions

_Soo.. 2nd chapter is done. Not perfect, but yeah.. Hope ya like it ^^_

**Other decisions. **

* * *

I couldn't believe it, was I really on my way to the park? In the middle of the night?! To meet up with my best and only friend, Aiden.

Sad but true, Aiden was my only real friend. I think I've known Aiden for what seems like a lifetime, he had been my best friend for almost 5 years. I'm not sure when we started being friends, just that one day he stood there in my class as the new one. He looked a lot different from the rest of us, but everyone seemed like they wanted to get to know him better. Lucky for me, he decided to sit next to me. People thought of me as a weirdo you shouldn't talk to, so I had my own little corner were I had been spending most time in school.

Black spiked hair, blue eyes, a bit over average height, that's my Aiden. He's a bit of a mystery sometimes, he usually doesn't talk much unless he has to. It took me 2 months to find out his full name is Aiden Aric Aytes.

I looked around in the park, no sign of Aiden yet. Where could he be? I sat down on a nearby bench and yawned sleepy. I'd never really seen the park in the night, it seemed like there was a lot of things I didn't know about this place. Even tough I had spend a lot of time here, it was like there was something I had always seen but never really noticed. A secret I knew but not seemed to care about. I looked down for a second, when I looked up again I saw a figure walking down the path towards me. I raised slowly started walking the same way towards him, as I got closer I recognized the black spiked hair, Aiden. His gray hoodie was soaked in blood and he also had his dark blue bag pack with him.

'' Aiden? What the hell happened to you? What the hell is going on? What are we even doing here? '' I asked him, he avoided looking me in the eyes.

'' Nothing, I'm okay. '' He mumbled while looking down still avoiding to look at me, I knew there was something he wasn't telling me, I knew something was wrong.

'' Aiden, look at me. What's wrong? '' I asked him carefully.

Aiden looked up at me and sighed.

'' April, I need to get away. The infection has reached the town, someone broke into my house. ''

he said.

'' What are we waiting for? Let's go then. '' I mumbled and started walking.

I noticed he wasn't following me, so I turned around to see him walking in the opposite direction.

I ran to him and grabbed his shoulder.

'' Aiden.. Where are you going? '' I asked him curious.

He turned around and looked at me.

'' April, face it. I said i need to get away. You ain't coming with me, your _infected _your one of them. '' he said with a cold voice.

The words felt like a knife, a fine but deep cut inside of me. The way he said the word _infected, _there was something about it. I knew how much he hated them, the _infected._ It was their fault he had no family except for his aunt in San Francisco. I looked at him, but I could see he was dead serious. What happened to friends forever? And You'll never be alone, cause I'll be there? I looked down & then back at Aiden.

He didn't want me to go with him..


	3. Da Riva Miss me?

_So.. You get a some of the things from Aiden's viewpoint. Sorry it took a while, but yeah.. Enjoy (;  
Working on the 4th chap. _

**

* * *

**

**Da Riva.. Miss me? **

I had a hard time dealing with the fact he.. Hated? Yeah he acutely did hate me I think so at least, my best friend. After all the things we've been through, there was so much I wanted to tell him, but how?  
I looked around, Aiden had continue the other way. So since he didn't want me with him, I went the opposite direction. I'd been walking for about 3 days, & I felt nothing. No change, no hunger for meat or people, nothing. I felt just as good as always, which might have been a bit odd because I had been bitten. I looked around, on my way inside of the rest of something which might have been a town once.  
The streets were empty and quiet, there was absolutely nothing left. When I got father into the city I got the feeling like someone was watching me, I kept looking behind to see nothing but the leaves sweep across the streets. A bit later I found a map over the city, there was a motel located a couple of streets from were I was now. I followed the map, there was something familiar about the town.

The gray motel building had an old, rotten wooden sign '' Da Riva Motel ''  
The door was open so I just walked in, it seemed like everyone had been leaving in a hurry. There was bags and suitcases around on the floor, on the front desk a few keys. The walls had a green color, the carpet was gray and dirty. The place seemed pretty old, I walked to the front desk and looked at the keys. 13, 16, 25 and 27 I took them and looked around, now where to start?

_I have had a bad feeling about leaving her, maybe I should have stayed with her? No, I couldn't do that. She had been bitten, she was one of them. No! She wasn't one of them! She was April! __April Joy, my best friend. She was just.. _

_I kept walking, the nature around didn't really change much. The field seemed unending, I tried to stay away from the roads and highways, staying alone, staying alive. I had always more of a loner, at least until I met April. _

_She was the only one I could really talk to, and the only one I wanted to talk to. She was something special. Even though I didn't want to face it, I knew I couldn't deny it. I missed her and I needed her. Being alone these days made me see it, I started to wonder if she was missing me? Or thinking of me? I had pretty much broken her by leaving her on her own. __I looked upon the stars on dark sky, where could she be by now? I could only hope she was okay and wish to see her again soon hopefully, alive. _

Da Riva Motel Wasn't the most awesome place in the world. But since it was (almost) empty and I needed a place to stay for the night, it was okay. The next town was about 15 miles away, so I had to spend the night here. Room 13, had a surprise waiting for me. A zombie inside a closet, luckily for me, earlier I had spend almost everyday in the gym, kickboxing. So I kicked his ass and pushed him out of the widow. Room 16 door blocked, by something on the inside.  
1st floor. Room 25, door, window, half the wall, missing. Room 27 was perfect. I went to the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror. My skin was getting more pale or, gray. I sighed and went back to the bedroom, I sat down in the window and looked out at the stars on the dark sky..

'' I could really use a wish right now.. '' I whispered low.


End file.
